Embodiments of the invention relate to microfluidic devices, and more particularly, to interfacing devices for introducing fluids in the microfluidic devices.
For analytical analysis or preparative steps, reagents are stored in storage containers or vials and need to be transferred to a microfluidic device for carrying out analysis. Conventionally, a reagent storage vial is filled with a reagent volume, and the reagent storage vial is closed using a septum that is disposed on the opening of the reagent storage vial. The septum is held in place using a holder, such as a crimp cap. During analysis or preparation procedures, the septum is punctured and the reagent is transferred in the microfluidic device. The septum may be punctured using a needle at the point of use. The puncturing of the septum makes a fluid and gas seal up to approximately 2 bar over-pressure. Further, puncturing of the septum prior to interfacing the storage container with the microfluidic device results in oozing or spilling of the reagents outside the vial.
Therefore, there exists a need for an interfacing cap for interfacing storage containers with microfluidic devices for preventing or minimizing the leak of reagents of the storage containers during the transfer of the reagent from the storage container to the microfluidic device.